Yukina's Birthday Suprise
by hellfire95X
Summary: Hiei gives something special to Yukina, something she's never had. In return she also gives him a great gift. Fixed*


Yukina's Birthday Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

Note: Taking a break from Inu Hakusho and doing this so, hope you enjoy!

"Tell me again why there are so many stairs" Yusuke grumbled.

They were on there way to Genkai's temple, finally giving some free time and decided to hang out there. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sweating and huffing, while Kurama was easily bounding up the stairs. Hiei, well Hiei was being Hiei, flickering off in a black little cloud. They finally reached the top, yusuke and Kuwabara collapsing to the ground.

"You would think after all this time would be used to it."

The voice that said that was old, wise, and sarcastic. Genkai stood in front of them, her small stature looking freighting scary at the moment.

"Well come on in, you came here to hang out, party whatever you want did you not?" the old lady said exasperation walking off. "Besides there's beer in the fridge, try not to drink it all!" she called behind her. At this Yusuke and Kuwabara heads shoot up and they took of running. Kurama sighed, and followed them in.

Kurama walked in, noticing Yukina in the kitchen putting on tea and Hiei sitting in the window sill, keeping a close eye on her. Kurama walked in the kitchen, going to help Yukina.

"Hello Kurama-kun, good to see you again" said Yukina smiling. Kurama in turned smiled and told her he was doing fine. Cradling the tray to her chest she carefully put it down on the table.

"Hiei-kun good to see you here!" said Yukina brightly. Hiei just nodded giving an almost inaudible 'hn'.

"Did you have fun at the party last week?" she asked him, not noticing the way his eyes darkened.

Kurama laughed at this. "I think he did have a good time" he said his eyes twinkling.

Hiei snorted and glared at the fox. It had been Yusuke's stupid nineteenth birthday party, and Kurama had dragged him there-literally. He hated "socializing" as Kurama called it and was only there to watch over Yukina. He had ended picking a fight with Kuwabara, which ended up having them throwing darts at each other, until Kurama had put a stop to it, and he had shrunk away to a dark corner. Then he had gotten thoroughly drunk after Kuwabara and Yusuke had provoked him that they could drink more. Kurama had pestered him all night and day about the things he did and said, provoking him to the verge of strangling the youko until he finally admitted that nothing had happened.

"I just love birthdays! There just wonderful things!" exclaimed Yukina.

"Hn."

Hiei held his tongue, because he thought it was a stupid human custom, he didn't want to dampen Yukina's cheerful mood. "I wish I had one" said Yukina wistfully. "But I don't even know when I was born, the others never told me… I thought that when I found my brother…"

Hiei regarded Yukina for a moment, heart aching. He sent the fox a glare, who took the hint and left the room.

"Yo-you can have mine," Hiei offered his voice low. "I've never had much use for it anyway."

Yukinas eyes widened, happiness showing through. "Really?" she asked excited, "when is it?" Hiei told her. "Thank you Hiei-kun this means a lot to me" she said but she was talking to an empty room. Hiei had vanished. Not letting that bother her, she returned to work, a bright smile alighting her face.

Hiei flickered from tree branch to tree branch, seemingly using teleportation with the speed of his travel. He was unsettled, Mukuro had given him summons, and he was to return to the Makia in three days time. He was going to tell Kurama so none of the others would worry, not that he cared.

Hiei stopped at a tree just outside the redhead's window. Kurama was busy scrawling on some papers, which he called homework. He bound through the window, making himself comfortable on Kurama's bed. Kurama turned around giving the hybrid a tired smile.

"I'm going to the Makia, Mukuro has finally summoned me" he said bluntly and to the point.

"Ah and how long will you be gone for?" asked Kurama. Hiei sat up and shrugged.

"Probably in a couple of weeks" he replied gruffly. Kurama nodded and Hiei flitted off into the night.

Yukina sat in the garden of Genkai's temple, absentmindedly playing with the flowers. She hardly got to see them when she was younger, because everywhere was surrounded by snow. Occasionally she would be most surprised to find some lilies or dandelions, bunched up together in a pile the way she was walking. She always smiled and picked them up twirling them in her hair, and always thought they were from the secret one that she always sensed was around her ( I mean Hiei just to let you know when he would keep an eye on her when she played with the animals). She thought back to the wonderful gift Hiei-kun had giving her.

Her own birthday.

She was extremely excited about it, because it also would be coming up soon. In about two weeks. She needed a plan to repay Hiei for what he had done for her, and remembered that Kurama said he had enjoyed Yusuke's party. Forming the plan she got up and rushed to Kurama's house.

Kurama was still busy doing his homework, when a knock came from the door. Walking down he opened it and saw the little koorime standing there.

"Hello Kurama-kun! Could I talk to you for a second" she asked. Kurama nodded.

"Let me go put on some tea" he said and turned to the kitchen. He returned holding two cups of hot tea and sat down beside her. "What can I do for you Yukina-chan?" he inquired.

"Well you seem to be the closest to Hiei and you've known him the longest, and I need your help and advice" she told him. Kurama nodded urging her to go on. She explained that Hiei had given her a birthday and that since it was now hers and his they could have a party to surprise Hiei. Kurama looked slightly shocked, that Hiei would do something like that and then mentally laughed at the irony of it all.

"That's a wonderful idea Yukina-chan, but there's one problem Hiei is currently serving under Mukuro at the moment, and I don't know when he will precisely be back" he told her a troubled look on his face. Yukinas face fell, and Kurama felt sorry for the girl. "How 'bout I send a letter to Mukuro and ask her if Hiei can come home early. Yukina smiled brightly and the two sat together figuring out how they were going to surprise the fire demon.

Mukuro lay on her throne exhausted, after the intense training her and Hiei had just done. Hiei sat in one of the chairs, feet up, eyes closed but still alert. There was a bang of the door and one of the guards swiftly came in.

"Milord! A message for you from the Ningenkai" exclaimed the guard.

Mukuro took the note. "I'll be damned" she said and laughed. Hiei had a confused look on his face when she turned to him, and smiled. "You're free to go Hiei, and when you get to the Ningenkai go to Genkai's temple" she told Hiei and dismissed him. Hiei was still confused but left anyway.

He flitted through the trees quickly reaching the temple. All was quiet and he didn't like it. Pulling out his sword he made a med dash and slammed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted grinning like idiots.

Hiei stood dumbfounded as he stared at every one. They all had stupid cone hats on their heads and the place was decorated with stingy things. He sheathed his Katana and glared. Yukina bound up to him throwing her arms around him.

"Happy birthday Hiei-kun! Since you gave me your birthday, it's still yours too so we made a party for the two of us" she exclaimed dreamily. Hiei looked at the table were tubs of ice-cream and food sat. In the middle there was a chocolate cake that read _Happy Birthday Hiei and Yukina!_

Kurama came up to Hiei a grin still on his face. Hiei had already polished off half a tub of ice-cream, and was arguing with Kuwabara who was indeed drunk. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"This is your entire fault" he hissed at the fox. "I'm going to kill you" Kurama laughed at his friend and took at seat beside him.

"Actually it was all Yukina's idea" he told him.

Shit. That left him no one to blame.

"Well you went along with it!" he said determined to blame someone.

Yukina walked up to them sitting herself down. "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked. Kurama smiled and told her yes while Hiei just nodded. "Hiei-kun can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked now very shy and blushing. Hiei just sat there and then nodded. Getting up they both walked to an empty room and turned on the light. Yukina looked out the window for a second then bowed her head. "I-I got you something Hiei-kun" she almost whispered. Hiei stood frozen. 'Oh shit! We were supposed to get them something' he thought. "It's alright if you didn't get me anything, I know how you are with these things, but I'd like you to have this" Yukina reached into her yukata and pulled out a card. Hiei carefully opened it, and caught the tear gem that fell out. It was on a silver chain and sparkled in the light. Looking down he read the card.

_Happy Birthday onii-san_

Hiei paled, and looked up at Yukina. She looked at him, and offered a watery smile. Hiei stood for a second, then a smile light up his face. A real genuine smile. Yukina saw the smile and ran forward to give him a hug. Hiei wrapped his arms around his one-san, though awkwardly, not used to these things.

"Thank-you onii-san" she whispered. Hiei looked at his sister and hugged her tighter.

"No" he whispered. "Thank _you." _

Yukina smiled and tugged on his hand, intent of going out and telling everyone of the good news. Hiei once again smiled. Maybe, just maybe these ningen customs weren't as stupid as he thought.

Fin.

A/N: This story has been updated for grammatical, font and spelling faults. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
